1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm clocks, and more particularly, to multimedia alarm clock projectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different shapes and types of multimedia alarm clocks have been designed in the past and are available in the marketplace today. Most of them are analog representations of the next. A large number of those multimedia alarm clocks share extremely similar features and technology. Newer alarm clocks have an integration of an external musical media player, such as an “I-POD” to which one can attach to the alarm clock and program to play music or selected media via incorporated speakers in the alarm clock. None have the novel features of the present invention, namely a multimedia alarm clock projector comprising combined audio and visual features.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110141856 A1, published on Jun. 16, 2011 to Kuo-Hsiung Cho, et al. for Multimedia Projection Alarm Clock with Integrated Illumination. However, it differs from the present invention because Kuo-Hsiung Cho, et al. teach a multimedia projection alarm clock with integrated illumination including a projector module, which projects an animated image, an illuminating light source, which emits illuminating light of adjustable color and/or brightness, a speaker which outputs music or sound effects, and a control unit, which animates a projected image and/or varies an illuminating light with music or sound effects so that an alarm signal featuring a theme of vivid figures with matching backgrounds may be provided. The control unit is also equipped with a simple user interface allowing the user to access handy bedside functions such as the night-light easily.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.